Almost Like A Wedding
by morningstar027
Summary: In which the Seigaku Regulars has to perform a drama. The drama that they are assigned to is to perform a wedding. They were shocked especially when the regulars of Hyotei and Rikkaidai are their special guests


Hi and here's another story

Pairing:TezukaxRyoma

Summary:In which the Seigaku Regulars has to perform a drama. The drama that they are assigned to is to perform a wedding. They were shocked especially when the regulars of Hyotei and Rikkaidai are their special guests

**Almost Like A Wedding**

It was a normal day in Seigaku. Birds are chirping, bees are buzzing and everything seems normal until..............

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" all the regulars were shocked except Inui, Tezuka and Fuji.

"This isn't real right?" asked Kaidoh

"Nya it can't be!!!!!!!" Eiji whined

Inui just grinned "Apparently, each sports team will perform a certain drama, in which in our case, is a wedding and our special guests are the Hyotei and Rikkaidai regulars."

"NO IT CAN'T BE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO PERFORM A WEDDING, ESPECIALLY WEARING DRESSES AND WHY DO THEY HAVE TO BE HERE?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Momo panicked

"Saa, it will be fun ne Tezuka?" said Fuji

"......"

"Anyways" Inui continued "For the roles, we're going to do this fairly by picking straws, once you all have your roles you can never switch or else you will have to try my Inui juice deluxe version 0.8, Is that clear?"

"Ha-Hai" the other regulars said fearing for the juice, Tezuka just stood silently and Fuji smiled "Saa that looks yummy but I like it more when other people drinks it"

"Nya Fuji your so mean!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eiji whined

And so everyone started picking straws, and all of them became shocked especially Ryoma and Tezuka

Here are the roles:

Bride-Ryoma

Groom-Tezuka

Maid of Honor-Momoshiro

Best Man-Oishi

Priest-Inui

Flower Girl-Fuji

Ring Bearer-Kaidoh

Brides maid #1-Taka

Brides maid #2-Eiji

"Hoi, hoi Buchou and Ochibi are coupled up" Eiji grinned

"Saa your right" Fuji said

"II data" Inui muttered

Ryoma blushed and Tezuka remained emotionless, but in the inside he felt happy because he was paired with his crush

"Echizen I'm so happy for you" Momo teased Ryoma and runs off screaming "ECHIZEN'S GETTING MARRIED TO BUCHOU!!!!!!!!!"

"Momo-senpai!!!!!!" Ryoma exclaimed and started chasing Momo

Inui then cleared his throat "alright practice starts tomorrow during club hours for six days, next Monday will be the actual play so everyone good luck" and handed the script to the others. Mostly the others won't speak but will only perform actions, while in Tezuka, Ryoma and Inui's case, they will have to speak.

The next day, they practiced their entrance, the first scene is Tezuka being nervous in front of the altar Inui on his left and Oishi beside him, then after they deliver their lines Ryuuzaki-sensei will play the wedding theme on the piano then the flower girl will enter in which it's Fuji then throw flowers on each side, then the ring bearer, Kaidoh,will enter holding a cushion with the two rings resting on it.

The second scene, the brides maid, Eiji and Taka, will enter then the Maid of Honor, Momosiro will follow and lastly the bride, Ryoma comes last walking with the rhythm of the music until he reach groom, in which it's Tezuka.

The third scene, Inui will start the ceremony then the vows then exchanging of rings. And the last, the "I Do part", then the kiss the bride, then Ryoma and Tezuka will exit and Ryoma will throw the bouquet of flowers then face and see who ever catches his bouquet but their main target is to let the audience catch it.

First day of practice was a disaster. Momo and Kaidoh kept on fighting, Eiji kept on glomping Ryoma and Fuji just smiling so it wasn't a success on their first day. The second day of practice was........normal and days passed by until the last day of practice. All went well, The costumes are ready, the props already complete and the actions and the lines are well rehearsed and so they are ready.

All the regulars went home except for Ryoma and Tezuka, because Tezuka wants to talk to Ryoma. They were walking in the park and sat on a nearby bench. It was silent until Tezuka spoke "So are you nervous?" "Hmm?" Ryoma asked "I mean the play" Tezuka said "Oh that, no" Ryoma said "Good luck then" "You too buchou" then Ryoma started walking home.

"Ryoma"

"Yes buchou"

"I love you"

"...."

"And I want your answer next week"

It was Sunday and everything's so quiet. Ryoma's parents are out of the country while Nanako went out to buy some groceries. Ryoma sat quietly, playing with Karupin "So the play's tomorrow" Ryoma said out loud, but the truth is, Ryoma's nervous especially remembering his buchou's confession _"I love you, and I want your answer next week"_. At the thought of it, it made him blush but shrugged it off.

The next day, everyone was getting ready, all the props are in place and all of them are in their costumes, Tezuka, Oishi and Kaidoh are wearing black tuxedos, Inui in a priest's clothes, Fuji wearing a pink dress with cherry blossom petals all over his head, basket of flowers ready, Momo wearing a light green dress with a dark green ribbon on his back, Taka and Eiji wearing a light blue dress with matching light blue hairbands on each of their heads and Ryoma, wearing a white long dress, a white gloves, a white veil and white flowers scattered all over his head just like Fuji and holding a bouquet of white lilies.

The play will start in five minutes all the audiences especially the special guests are already seated. The others went through their actions and Ryoma calming himself, two minutes has passed Ryoma is preparing himself "Ryoma" he looked back and blushed at the sight of Tezuka wearing a tuxedo "I just wanted to say good luck" "You too Tezuka, good luck" "Ryoma" "Yes buchou?" ".....You look beautiful in a wedding dress" then went to his position with Inui and Oishi in front of the audience. Ryoma blushed because Tezuka just complemented him for the first time "Well, here goes nothing" then positioned himself at the back with the other regulars.

In the audience, the special guests are seated at the front row, Atobe smirked "Ore-sama is looking forward to this ne Kabaji" "Usu" replied Kabaji. "Ne Genichirou I'm getting excited to this" Yukimura said "Ah"Sanada replied then it all started.

(THE ACTUAL PLAY)

Tezuka was getting nervous as he waited for his bride, Inui was standing not too far away from Tezuka and Oishi encouraging him that everything will be fine.

"Oishi, what if I screwed up" Tezuka said nervously

"Tezuka, everything will be fine, I guarantee you that" Oishi replied

Then the wedding song played and Tezuka composed himself and took deep breathes. In came Fuji throwing flowers on each side of him and he accidentally threw a bunch of flowers on Kirihara's face "HEY WHY YO-" Kirihara said but was cut off by Renji. Then Kaidoh came holding a red cushion with two rings, then Eiji and Taka went in holding a bouquet of flowers, then Momo who was blushing furiously when everyone looked at him "Darn you Inui" Momo muttered silently and continued on, then last was Ryoma, walking with the rhythm of the music, everyone was shocked to see how cute Ryoma is, Ryoma feels like Atobe was smirking at him "This is so embarassing" he muttered softly and continued on.

The rest of the play came on swiftly but the funny part is, a bee accidentally went inside Momo's dress and Eiji and Taka has to block him in order to remove the bee and the audience were awed by Ryoma's charms, then Inui said "Ryoma, would you take Kunimitsu to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do" Ryoma said then Inui turned to Tezuka "Kunimitsu, will you take Ryoma to be you awfully wedded wife?" "I do" Tezuka said then Inui announced "I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" then Ryoma froze _"Kissed the bride?"_ he became uneasy then Tezuka whispered "It will be alright and lifted the veil to see a blushing Ryoma, he smiled and gently kissed Ryoma on the lips, and everyone clapped because it almost feels like an actual wedding.

Ryoma was blushing hard,_ "Now I understand, I really love buchou"_ he thought. "Buchou" "Hmmm?" "My answer is.............I love you and I want to be with you forever" Tezuka smiled and kissed Ryoma, which earned a scream from the audience and from the otther regulars. "NYA A LOVE CONFESSION!!!!!!!!" Eiji screamed but Tezuka and Ryoma ignored him and smiled at each other "Almost like a wedding huh?" Tezuka said "Yes, almost" Ryoma responded and the two exited while running then threw the bouquet of white lilies and when she turned to see who caught it. It was both Kirihara and Renji who caught it while Kirihara is blushing and Renji is smiling. Ryoma laughed and hugged Tezuka.

"I love you Kunimitsu"

"I love you too Ryoma"

-Owari-

Hope you guys enjoyed the story and sorry if it was boring and if it's full of wrong grammars


End file.
